


I'm Always Game

by Bingothefarmersdog



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Campaign 01 (Critical Role), Dom Grog, Dom/sub, Drunken Kissing, Gay Chicken, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sub Vax, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: Vax always had that something, that inner wild side, that occasional 'fuck it' attitude he couldn't shake. It got him into deep shit, but really, he wouldn't have it any other way. Shitting around with Grog was always entertaining.





	1. Shit Ideas

It had all started out with--who would have guessed it--one too many drinks.

Wasn't that how all absolutely terrible, shit fucking ideas, got their absolutely terrible, gods awful start?

A night of drinking, not a bad idea in itself. The wonders of alcohol could make anything enjoyable...at least until the next day...Kinda typical for Vox Machina, if he was being honest, they did love to carouse. Stupid ideas that backfired, also pretty typical, were stupid yes, but still bearable. But put Carousing, and Stupid Ideas together...and you ended up with a particularly delightful brand of stupid shit...

It was reaching that point where everything was becoming a little bit of a haze, minutes blending into hours, one drink becoming four, which again turned into something like...Gods he didn't even know anymore...fucking...it was a lot...

Scanlan, who could at least fake something like sobriety, was telling some awful raunchy yarn about sex, or more importantly, his sex. He'd already told it a million times, every detail getting more exaggerated with the retelling. So that what had started as one prostitute in the original tale, was now three: one for him to bang, while both his hands were occupied with the other two. Truly, awful.

Nobody was really listening to Scanlan, truth be told, except Vax. Lucky for the bard, when Vax was this drunk, it really didn't take much to get him in uncontrollable giggle fits, clutching at his sides and struggling to breathe while he choked on his drink...This was the....fiftieth? Maybe? Somewhere in there...Everyone else simply talked over the gnome with no regard for his story, and if Scanlan was persevering when sober he was unstoppable when drunk. He could have been the last man alive on earth, and still finished his story without an audience, as the world crumbled to pieces around his ears.

"Come on Kiki!" It was Grog's thick uncultured drawl, made more slurred by drink, that cut through Vax's attention as Scanlan lost his last clinging listener to more interesting conversation. "You gotta 'ave a little appendectomy for da finer things in life!"

"It's appreciation, Grog not appendectomy." Pike said with a smile, by some miracle less fucked up than the rest of them.

"Righ' 'im too," Grog said impatiently. "My point is, you never gonna live da real life, 'till you learn to take your drink like a good'un."

"No no no no, don't try and make me go for that. You guys have fun." Keyleth said with a teasing edge of distain, cradling a mug of water and looking rather shy and mousy, when compared with her considerably more boisterous and intoxicated companions. "I'd rather not have a raging hangover tomorrow."

"Now really Keyleth, I'm sayin' dis for your own good. Gotta loosen up a little." He hopefully scooted four of his eight full shot glasses toward her, as if he could persuade the druid by pure stubborn repetition.

"Grog stop, she doesn't want to." Pike said, trying to intervene, and push the glasses back. "I told you remember? It's not nice to make your friends do things, if they don't want to."

"But Pike, I got no one to play da game with me...unless you want to?"

It really was remarkable how such an enormous being, who had the space of three barstools all to himself, had already drank at least double what the rest of the party had combined, and was still covered in gore from the last creature they'd obliterated, could manage to look so much like a kicked puppy. The stark, and frankly ridiculous, incongruity between his size and his contrite childishly open facial expression, was hysterical. But Pike, seemingly immune to his charms, only patted his arm with her small hand.

Now Vax had a bit of something, that wild side he couldn't quite shake off. The occasional fuck it attitude, that invariably came back to bite him in the butt. Nothing else could have made him throw all his cards into the Vox Machina gamble, which paid off, or decide to get the fuck out of Syngorn, which had been a mixed result, or join the Clasp, which had undoubtedly been an absolute shit idea however necessary it was. It was something that Vex'ahlia had lectured him upon again and again and again, that he had all the scars to show for, all the past experience to warn him against. But he was drunk, it was late, Kiki was uncomfortable, and well...fuck it...it was always fun to shit around with Grog.

"Aye Big Man, lay off Keeks and I'll take your fucking shots."

"You sure?" Grog said, with a slight bit of hesitance under the childish eagerness. Pike's warning had made him more conscientious than before. "It's gonna get you real fucked up."

"Come on, I'm game, just pass 'em over."

"No brother don't!" Vex said urgently. Grog slid four shots across the bar to Vax, who gathered them up in a little cluster between his hands, and Vex buried her face muttering, "oh my god, this is so fucking stupid."

"But we gotta make a game of it though," Grog hastened to explain before Vax could slam a shot. "We each take 'em all at once, straigh' down da line. Whoever chickin's out, or spills their beans, looses the bet."

"Wow, okay, I want to see this happen!" Scanlan said gleefully, face lit with excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are we betting?!" Vax said, getting a hint of cold feet, and scrambling to mark out the rules.

But Grog had already slammed his first shot, and Vax, well...Vax wasn't one to be outdone by a goliath just because he might not be up to the bet...so Vax just went for it, kicking shots back one by one. It burned like no liquid should ever be able to burn, hitting his stomach like a wave of fire. Grog was still taking down shots, apparently totally unmoved, and Vax couldn't let go of a challenge. He just hoped his stomach was along for the ride. But by the time he'd taken the last in the line, struggling to get it properly seated, he could tell his gut had other ideas.

Whatever slimy motherfucker had coined the term fuck it could suck a fat one in the pits of hell. Seriously.

"I told you it was stupid," Vex said sniffily, crossing her arms and watching as he blotted his tongue with a table napkin. Vax just groaned, trying to scrub the sour flavor off his tastebuds.

"Well, looks like you lost the bet didn' ya?" Grog said, his voice practically glowing, as he continued to guzzle ale from his flagon.

As if he hadn't just pounded four shots in a row.

Vax didn't know if he'd ever hated the half giant more than he did at that moment. Watching him prosperously feed as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't deny the little flutter of admiration that bloomed in his stomach, despite himself.

"Still don't know what the hell we were betting Big Man."

"I'll think a' somethin' don't you worry."

"Good show there Boyo," Scanlan said with a jolly wink, and a clear satisfaction in his misery. "I didn't know you could do such an amazing impression of a Yak. Seriously, I couldn't tell the difference..."

"Shut the fuck up Scanlan." Both twins said on the same breath, and the gnome just raised a silent toast, his shoulders still shaking as he turned away.

Vex, for all her scathing disapproval, for all her blistering quips, still cleaned him up with an underlying sisterly tenderness. Ordering him a mug of water like Keyleth's, a little coffee, and setting about braiding his hair. It hurt, her fingers tugging painfully at the braid as she roughly plaited the long strands, but it was the thought that counted. She let him sag against her shoulder when she'd finished, settled his water within easy reach, and didn't order him any more ale. Which for once, Vax approved of. He'd had quite enough of Carousing for one night.

Of course the others took their sweet time mocking his unsettled stomach, their impressions getting more far fetched and ridiculous the longer it went on. But really, he couldn't bring himself to care, as long as they were having fun. How often did they get a night where being teased about throwing up was the worst of his problems? And he had to admit, the whole endeavor had been utterly laughable from the start. Grog was named after his alcohol for gods sakes, there was no way on earth he would ever have matched that kind of tolerance.

Finally, completely waisted, totally exhausted, and still in good spirits, the group straggled off to bed. The last to leave the bar, and still reluctant to leave each other as they retreated toward the second story where they'd reserved rooms. They clung together all the way upstairs, boisterously joking, and generally clinging to the walls for support on the journey.

Vex, in a rare fit of luxury, had gotten private rooms for everyone in the party, so that they all separated one by one into different chambers. Scanlan did a sidesplittingly awful impression of his usually graceful bow, stumbling into his room and slamming the door. Vex stretched like a cat, already undoing the braid Vax had given her earlier that day. With a final warm condolence, and an offer to fetch him water, Keyleth retreated shyly into her room. Pike ordered Grog to stuff a napkin in his mouth, to stop himself from snoring too loudly and rousing everyone. Grog gave a truly impressive belch, everybody groaned, and Vax stumbled off to his room to find a bed.

Doorknobs, it turned out, were a thing. Vax, reaching his bedroom door, was just beginning to struggle with his, when a shadow loomed.

"Got it," Grog announced unceremoniously.

"What?"

"I thought of a bet."

"Oh boy," Vax said, with a dread that was only partially faked. "Goodie for me."

"You'll think so."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I want you ta kiss me."

Vax whirled so fast that his head spun, and he had to lean back into the door for support. He was instantly met by the vast hairless expanse of Grog's chest, smeared with dirt, marked with tattoos, and gray in color. It took a long rise of his chin to find Grog's face, enough to make his neck ache at the strain. And with the long upward journey was another flutter of nervous veneration in his stomach.

Jesus he was huge...

"What..." Was the only strangled sound he managed to produce.

"I said, I want you ta kiss me!" Grog said, a little impatiently, like a toddler who was frustrated that his message wasn't getting across. "I was gonna get me a whore dis evenin', but now it's too late, and I dunno...it jus' seems like da kinda stupid thing you do after a bet, right?"

The contrite expression he usually reserved for Pike was back, as if he were genuinely asking for guidance. It was still as out of place as it had ever been, but now, it almost made him seem larger in contrast. As if the discrepancy between his hight and his humble attitude only highlighted his physical strength, how easily he could cast aside the gentleness and crush him like a bug.

"Grog--" he stammered, and curse his shit talking, loose lipped, asshole mouth, a thousand times to the pits of hell. It sounded breathy and feminine even to himself, and even Grog, dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks Grog, wasn't that stupid.

"I mean I jus' wanted a kiss...unless of course your too chickin'..." Grog rumbled, suddenly shoving Vax against the door with one giant hand against his chest. There wasn't any real force behind it, but just the shove against his chest was enough to catch his breath for half an instant, and instead of a light flutter at the show of force, his stomach dropped out.

Stepping so close into his space that Vax thought he would brake his neck trying to crane his head up to the Goliath's face, Grog pinned him there, like a living wall. When they were this close, Vax could smell the half giant's skin. Dirt, sweat, ale, and coppery blood, all blended together in a suffocating press that was distinctly Grog. And underneath it all something heavier, something Powerful, something Indomitable, something Male, that set Vax's teeth on edge.

Fuck.

"You know me, Big Man," Vax said with a grin and a shiver, a little mischief creeping into his tone despite the nerves. "I'm always game."

This really was a shit idea, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was late, he was drunk, and even shit ideas had their merit. Fucking around with Grog was always entertaining.

"Nah, you're a slippy one." Grog's voice had become a dark growl, lifting one arm to lean against the door above Vax's head. "You'll chickin' out for sure."

Somehow Vax found the coordination to straighten his back, and stretch his body up to accommodate Grog's greater hight. It felt like being pulled to the breaking point, every line of his body stringing itself out, just to reach the half giant's mouth and chin, but he just managed it. Lifting his chin for the extra hight, he finally managed to press lips against Grog's mouth.

It was little more than a chaste brush of skin against skin, mostly because Vax couldn't drag himself any higher, but his stomach lurched again like a missed step going down stairs. Grog's hand dragged at his shirt, helping to pull him up, and somehow the beast of a man managed to fold himself down something closer to Vax's hight. And Vax couldn't help a shuddering gasp against Grog's mouth as the goliath pressed back against him.

Truly a shit idea, but it was too good to care.

Grog was something totally different, a completely foreign experience, a beast all his own. The kiss was heavy, all of Grog's weight, his muscle, his raw power behind it. And fuck but it was so predatory. Vax felt like a prey animal, a little deer that was pinned down and held by force, as the half giant worked him open.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide if he did, and all he could do was let Grog have his way. Pressed back against the door, tilting his chin back to let Grog in, and still stretching himself up in a silent plea for more. The half giant's tongue worked into his mouth, still sour with ale and boiling hot like no sensation he'd ever felt, a constant invasion that left no room for reciprocation. It was hunger, and devouring, and dominance. Grog catching at his lower lip and tugging hard enough to make Vax shock with the pinch, heat radiating from the bruise, and his hiss of pain turned into a keening moan of pleasure.

He yielded to the heat, going soft and clinging, every inch of his body melting in to conform against Grog's. It was submissive, and needy, and almost sinfully feminine. He couldn't help it. When faced with such rigidity, such tightly coiled power just barely restrained, he couldn't control the need to yield, to offer up every inch of himself. The sheer force of so much masculinity was overwhelming, and Vax couldn't contain his effeminate response, releasing another moan in the back of his throat when Grog roughly dragged his head back with a giant hand in his hair.

Shit, this was kinky as fuck...

Finally the need to breathe overwhelmed even his desire, and he was forced to pull away gasping for air, while still craving more. Grog laughed, the sound a low rumble deep in his chest, and the grip in Vax's hair loosened at the half giant pulled himself back up to his natural hight. Panic prickled across his skin as Grog pulled himself away, and he dragged at Grog stubbornly. He couldn't loose this yet.

Vax melted back into Grog's chest, still clinging tenaciously around the man's solid bulk. It would take some time for Vax to have found enough power to pull himself up to Grog's hight again, but he more than made due in the meantime, lavishing his tongue across Grog's nipple in the absence of teeth and tongue, his fingers clawing rough and raw into gray skin. His other hand found it way to the half giant's groin, the press of his fingers showing Grog exactly what he wanted.

The man might have been a brick wall, for all the response he gave, passively allowing him to tease as if it was entirely for Vax's satisfaction. When he finally did move it was sudden and forceful, making Vax loose his breath without a single blow, pinning him back against the door again. He seized Vax's wrist where he was groping at the goliath's crotch, the white skin and slender fingers as fragile as twigs against Grog's greater strength, and he trapped Vax's arm above his head. As soon as the hand was out of the way, Grog's hips ground in, returning the favor. Not quite groin to groin because he was so much taller, but close, and it was more than enough to stimulate Vax anyway.

Fuck, that was good. Vax was already well on his way to hard, and Grog didn't appear to be objecting either, judging by the heat and press through his clothes. It was a visceral thrill, knowing that Grog was feeling it, that Vax had inspired such undeniable interest with his body. And he couldn't deny how strongly he was getting off on it, being desired, being lusted after.

"Are we really taking this farther Big Guy?" Vax hissed through is teeth, as Grog's half erection rubbed against him again, and he rolled his own hips up in spite of himself to grind on nothing.

"Unless your too chickin'." Grog said, his voice now harsh and gravely, much deeper than Vax had ever heard it.

Before he could have come up with any kind of witty response, Grog's much larger hand groped at his cock, and even though it was probably meant to be something agonizingly light and teasing, it was hard enough to be more than a little painful. And for all the pain he just barely managed to stifle a very vocal sign of approval, unable to quite contain a breathy whine. Grog growled at that, an actual snarl like an untamed beast scenting his weakness, and Vax's arousal was quickly getting painful.

With another sudden movement that left Vax entirely off his balance, Grog opened the door behind them, unceremoniously shoving him through it. He landed on the floor, too uncoordinated to regain his balance, but before he could get to his feet Grog had already closed the door. And once the door was closed Grog suddenly shed his only piece of clothing, giving Vax other things to distract him from the indignity of his position on the floor.

"Look at you Big Man..." Vax giggled, and if he hadn't been drinking earlier tonight, the level of punch-drunk in his voice would frankly have been sinful.

"Get on your knees."

Immediately Vax obeyed, a snap of electricity running through his spine at the command in Grog's voice. The half giant was about three times taller from this lower position, like a god for him to worship. He was quite simply overwhelming, his power like something physical holding Vax down, and he felt that now familiar flutter of fear run through his stomach. Only a fool would face down Grog, and Vax knew this was about to be a fucking shit show.

But goddamn, was he turned on.

Grog's shadow nearly swallowed him, when the goliath stepped close enough for Vax to be kneeling right at his feet, and Vax didn't know if he'd ever been more eager for sex. He was painfully, achingly, overwhelmingly aroused. And Grog's smirk meant that the half giant could see it. But really, he would have been blind to miss it, the strain of Vax's cock against his clothes was so obvious.

"Think you like it?" Grog taunted, looking down at his own cock with a very juvenile interest.

It took a long strain of his head to find Grog's face again, standing over him, and Vax could hardly think with everything he wanted so close, just inches from his face. "I think it suits me to a tee."

"Com'ere then," Grog said, and he jutted his hips forward a little, "wank me off. I know you want to."

For all his eagerness, Vax hesitated slightly, slowly reaching up to explore with his hands. Grog was...well...to tell the truth, Grog was Huge, Unnecessary, Obscene, and Vax was debating how best to go about this. It was glorious. Having to think about Sex like it was an obstacle, odds to be overcome, a challenge to be safely navigated.

A slight shift ran through Grog's body when Vax got his hands on him, as if he were settling into his weight, planting himself. Small, but Vax felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing that Grog was responding. It was the necessary incentive to keep going, and Vax gripped harder, gaining a little courage, smoothing a hand down over Grog's length. But after two strokes Grog huffed, a discontented growl, and Vax went back to exploring, looking for bigger turn ons.

"For Pete's sake elf," Grog snarled, igniting Vax's blood with the degradation of the term, and he forcefully seized the back of Vax's head, forcing his cock into Vax's mouth. "Stop dickin' around and do your job."

It was sudden and brutal. Too much all at once, and Vax gagged around the pressure, trying to regain his balance. Grog hit the back of his throat as he thrust in, and Vax could already tell it would bruise, promising a future hell for him when he tried to eat. But thinking about the lingering wound, about trying to eat and talk and breathe around what Grog had done to him, was like lighting his flesh on fire. As soon as he had the one bruise he was craving another, lusting after the feeling of being marked by Grog. The humiliation of it burned in his stomach, the syrupy cocktail of festering shame and sick hot eroticism enough to make him sob and nearly come on the same breath.

Men or women, (and Vax had bedded both), didn't really make a change to Vax's instinctual approach to sex. He'd always been the same, always been a giver, someone to pleasure his partner tirelessly until they forced him to stop. And Grog, with his uncut demands, was a visceral thrill he didn't know he craved.

Vax had always had a wild side.

When Grog thrust in a second time, Vax was ready. Already trying to accommodate, to open and except, to please with every fibre of his being. He moaned breathily when Grog yanked on his hair, just on the so perfect side of agony. Newfound arousal snapped in his chest, and he yielded eagerly to Grog's guidance, savoring the humiliation of the hand in his hair.

It hurt of course, Grog's movements further irritating the bruise, and his scalp was already burning with very painful fire from Grog's by no means gentle attentions. A half gag, half choking caught in his throat, hardly able to breathe. But it was all a constant reminder of just what he was dealing with, and to say that Vax was getting off on it was an understatement.

"Look at you, fuckin' slut." Grog thrust in hard, making Vax moan and then go silent with his breath trapped, before Grog pulled back again. "Who woulda known you like gettin' cock so much, you're downrigh' crazy about it."

Vax sobbed, so turned on it actually hurt, and tried to get a hand in his pants to relieve the pressure.

"No you don't." Another viciously hard thrust, that left another bruise, and Grog again settled himself deep. "I get mine first."

Finally he pulled off again when Vax tried to nod, showing that he understood. He gasped for air as soon as Grog did, clinging dizzily to the half giant's leg, and still aching to get a hand on himself. This was fucking torture, not being able to breathe, to think, to touch himself, but Vax wouldn't have Grog go easy for anything money could buy.

"You like gettin' talked down, don't you..." Grog said thoughtfully, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. As if Vax, and everything Grog was doing to him, was something beneath his attention, requiring no effort. Vax shivered at his voice, swallowing around Grog's cock, and he felt the goliath shift again. Once again settling himself. "I talk you down, an' it make's your puny little elf dick get all itchy, don't it...I know you..."

He moaned as Grog thrust in deeper, pleasuring the man with everything he had, and he could tell that he wasn't the only one enjoying the shit talk. Grog was releasing pre-cum now, the taste hard and addictive across Vax's tongue, mingled in with sweat and that copper hint of blood that always followed Grog. If Vax enjoyed being taken apart, Grog took at least as much satisfaction in doing it.

An interval of silence fell after that, both too focused on chasing the climax to care about speech anymore. Just the debauched sounds of what they were doing, Vax's gasped breaths at every available interval, and Grog's tiny huffs as he felt it. Vax working hard to give exactly what Grog wanted, shuddering with a thrill of arousal around every thrust, every snarl at his hair, Grog's every growl of approval. Until with a shock it all came undone.

Grog suddenly surged into Vax, hilting inside him deep and hard enough for Vax to see stars, and pinned him there. Finally he released down the half elf's throat, filling Vax's brain with the burning taste at the back of his tongue, with the heated surge of it. There was so much it was overwhelming, and it would have made him laugh if he had the time, proof that Grog's climax was just as obscene as the rest of his body. As it was he had to work hard to take it all, threading his arms around the goliath's waist, his throat working around Grog's cock as he swallowed. For a few moments it was so quiet, Vax could have heard a pin drop. Grog enjoying his release, while Vax opened himself to accommodate.

But at last Grog was sated, and he pulled out as Vax began to smother. For a moment his hand in Vax's hair was almost fond, rubbing gently against his scalp after all the abuse, then he pulled sharply again and released him. Vax coughed and clawed for air, empty and unsatisfied after having Grog in his mouth for so long, it felt like he didn't know what to do with his tongue.

"Fuck, Big Man," Vax rasped, his throat flayed raw. It sent a little coil of heat through his gut, feeling the after effects of Grog's brutality, how thoroughly the half giant had marked him. "That was fucking low man."

"You're da one who wouldn' chickin' out." Grog flatly asserted, crossing his arms. But after a moment the lordly facade was abandoned, and he leaned down to hiss in Vax's ear, making him shiver with the breath against his tender skin. "You got no righ' to complain anyway, you fuckin' loved my cock, I know you did. Couldn't get enough of that big fat dick..."

He pressed a hand up between Vax's legs again, making him thrill with another painful squeeze. And Vax was too far gone to restrain another testament of approval like the one he had smothered before, moaning breathily and grinding hard against Grog's hand.

"Righ', I'm goin' to bed," and Grog suddenly pulled away, drawing a hitching whimper from Vax. "I'm not in the mood for your pathetic dick tonight. Diddle yourself if ya like."

And he carelessly strolled from the room, leaving Vax behind. Still catching his breath, throat raw, body aching, and still shamefully aroused. Taking solace with his own hands, and pleasuring himself until he came so hard it was nearly painful. And his mind was still full of images of Grog, long after he went to bed. Still aching for sex, long after he was spent, and buried himself under the sheets. And yes, it truly was a shit idea, but Grog was right.

He'd fucking loved it.


	2. Drop a Hint

By the end of a week Vax was obsessed with Grog. He needed a repeat, in an aching way that sex hadn't excited him in ages, and it was shameful how much he needed to masturbate. But that was the way of it, and Vax needed to work it out of his system. Just one more encounter with Grog, and he'd be set, because jerking off wasn't cutting it anymore.

Getting Grog to take a hint, as it turned out, was well nigh impossible.

He had an unbelievably thick head, and by the time Vax had tried almost everything, he was wondering how Grog had enough brains to function at all. The half giant was oblivious to everything, and if Vax wanted him to really get the picture, it would have to be so explicitly obvious, everyone else would get it too. Leaving notes wouldn't work, because Grog couldn't fucking read. There was never time to get Grog off by himself. And Grog wasn't one to notice subtle physical hints.

Just anything _Subtle_ in general was beyond Grog.

In the end, Vax had to get downright explicit. Taking shots with Grog every time they went drinking, (though he knew better than to take more than one or two at this point). Pointedly calling him Big Man, just enough to send a message he (probably?) heard, without raising any eyebrows among the others. But the real thing to finally catch Grog's attention, was a good old fashioned swat on the ass.

It was after a fight with some random creature, which had as usual been completely decimated in the first thirty seconds. Finally when the destruction and carnage had fallen silent, everybody taking a second to breathe; Vax, in a fit of giddy carelessness that always meant trouble, walked up behind Grog and smacked his backside. He'd meant it to be something quick, but before he knew it he'd worked in a little cup and squeeze as well, blatantly exploring Grog's body. Then he realized what he was doing and peeled his hand away.

"Good show Grog, you were a monster right there," Vax managed to congratulate without loosing control of his voice.

"Righ'..." But Grog was looking at him, with a heavy confused frown contorting his brow, and Vax felt that familiar coil in his stomach. Gods that befuddlement was fucking adorable. "Yeah, I was, wasn' I?"

"Kinda stuff that gets the blood pumping, Big Man."

"Das righ'..."

Laughing, Vax whacked his arm, and left the half giant to puzzle it out. Grog just stood still, confusion settled firmly on his face, his frown beating on the back of Vax's head. A message had definitely been sent, but whether Grog would get from point A to point B, was anybody's guess. He certainly had a lot to chew on.

If it had been just the ass slap, Grog would still be puzzling it out. From now until Kingdom Come. But Vax was well into the _fuck it_  stage of things, and decided to make it so obvious, it was almost dangerous. Stopping Grog on the stairs that night, Vax roughly shoved a piece of paper into the half giant's hand.

"Made something for you Big Man."

"You know I can't read..." Grog said mournfully, looking down at the folded page.

"I know, I know, it's not that," Vax said with a dismissive wave. "I've been thinking about going into art, you know. Always wanted to be an artist. I just wanted your opinion on a little doodle of mine."

"Don' do it. You're better with dose poin'y things you got." Grog said, so quickly, Vax was almost offended. Even though he was lying about the artistic ambitions.

"I know I'm good with the knives, I just wanted you to take a peeky-poo. I've always noticed how good you are with shapes and colors. It seemed to me that you would, understand the deeper meaning behind the image, see the true message behind the mere illustration."

"I don' know what all those words mean...but," he swelled his chest, drawing himself up to an impressive hight, and looking down imperiously at Vax at his feet. "I am a great...judger...of art and, uh, thingies..."

"That's right. I knew you were, buddy." Vax couldn't hold back a grin as soon as he turned away from Grog, tossing a last quip over his shoulder, as he mounted the stairs. "Just take a look when you've got time."

"Will do..." Grog mumbled behind him, that same confused frown beating on the back of Vax's head.

But that was it. Nothing changed, and Vax finally resigned to playing with himself, in absence of anything better. It did well enough. Grog was playing it hard to get, and that was fine, but Vax was losing the little bit of patience he still had. Truthfully, it was intensely frustrating.

<><><>

It was two days later, when Vax finally heard a nock on his door, soon after he'd flopped into bed. His blood instantly thrilled with heat, but he gripped into the bedsheets, determined not to jump to conclusions. This was fine, this was normal. He was fine.

A deep breath in, a deep breath out.

"What?"

"Oi, Vax, I wanted to talk with you."

Vax couldn't help but grin.

Fucking finally.

"Door's not locked Big Guy."

"Righ' I um...you gave me dis paper, righ'?" Grog's voice was in the room with him now, and Vax heard the door shut. "I'm just...I don't know exactly what it means...well, I mean, I think I do, but like...you know."

The half giant stopped at the edge of Vax's bed, looking down at him stretched out on the mattress, with the look of slow confusion that was beginning to become habitual to him. Vax smiled innocently up at him, and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vax asked, picking idly at the sheet, because goddamn it, was it hard to keep looking at that face.

"Dis picture you gave me." Grog said without ceremony, thrusting a crumpled piece of paper into Vax's face. "I like it an all, don' get me wrong. I just don' wanna 'ave a misunderstandin' like."

Looking up from the bed sheet at last, Vax was confronted with exactly what he'd expected: his own drawing. A little more wrinkled than when he'd offered it to the half giant in the stairwell, but still recognizable. It really was a terrible drawing, and Vax wrinkled his nose at his own artwork, half amused, half embarrassed. How the fuck had he ever worked up enough courage, or maybe blind stupidity, to draw that? Looking back on it, he had to wonder how making it had managed to get him off so hard.

It was a rubbishy drawing, but more or less he could make out the form of stick figures. One was clearly Grog, taking up most of the space, with a giant cartoon body, tiny little head, and dark tattoos. Also what was clearly a giant roughly drawn erection, no more than a long U shape tacked on between his legs. The other figure was Vax, much smaller, with darkly scribbled hair, and pointed ears. He was clearly kneeling at Grog's feet, sucking on the cartoon dick, with another standing erect between his own legs, and as a final touch Vax had drawn a huge heart shape around the whole tableau.

Childish. In the purest meaning of the word, but Vax had enjoyed drawing it, and Grog's confused reaction was equally satisfying. Trying to maintain his virtuous facade, Vax looked back up at Grog with a blandly innocent smile. A blush immediately began to rise on the back of his neck, looking point blank into Grog's eyes.

"Who the fuck would give you a dirty picture like that Grog?" He asked, but his voice already cracked a little bit. And god fucking damn, would he ever get a grip on his fucking mouth?!

"Dunno," Grog said artlessly, glancing down at the picture with undisguised appreciation. "They'd 'ave to be a real slutty cunt to draw somethin' like that, wouldn' they?"

"I guess so."

"Yeah," the half giant tilted his head to the side, as if he were studying a valuable art piece, instead of shitty porn. "You'd 'ave to be quite a whore to like dis kinda stuff."

Shit. Vax unconsciously gripped his hands into the bedsheets again, catching a little breath between his teeth as his cock shifted in his pants. Much less shy about how much interest it took in this conversation, than Vax felt comfortable with.

"Maybe itsa message like," Grog said, with the same bland satisfaction. "They're tryin'a tell me somethin'."

"What on earth would you say with a shitty drawing like that?" Vax could feel the heat creeping up to his ears now.

"That's where I'm 'avin' trouble see? I don' wanna get da wrong idea."

"Well, tell me what you're thinking," Vax said with an inviting wave, "and I can tell you whether I think you're right."

"I was thinkin' maybe it's somethin' like: _'dear Grog, I love your dick lots. It's like big juicy candy, and it looks real tasty. Please let me suck it'_." Grog announced unblushingly, without the slightest hesitation, and Vax's cock was definitely making it's approval known, forcing another hiss between Vax's teeth. "Does that sound about righ' to you, Vax?"

Grog's hand gripped into his hair now, and suddenly jerked Vax from his relaxed position off the edge of the bed. Vax smothered a whine, the yank against his hair making his cock ache, desire settling in the pit of his stomach. How the fuck did Grog get him juiced so easily? It was fucking pathetic.

"You got all that from one picture, Big Man?" Vax murmured, catching himself against Grog's bulk as the half giant pulled him off balance. He could feel the shift of Grog's ribs under his skin as he breathed, Vax's hand pressed against the goliath's chest, and it made him feel lightheaded, like being drunk but without the drinking.

"Unless you think I got the wrong idea..."

Vax pressed himself in against Grog, as if he could somehow merge into Grog by getting close enough. Clinging to Grog's shoulders for support, Vax went up on tiptoe to nuzzle his lips under Grog's jaw, the light brushing contact setting his skin on fire. He had to slide a hand up to Grog's ear, in order to tilt his head down, so Vax could get at his mouth. Where he tugged on the half giant's lower lip, until he could slip his tongue in and taste, taking all the control. It was nothing like Grog's predatory domination, all soft caressing, all hesitant affection, Vax's behavior just as feminine as Grog's was masculine.

"I think you've got exactly the right idea, buddy." Vax breathed into Grog's mouth, rubbing his erection against Grog's thigh, eager for the friction.

"You know, somethin' seems to tell me, maybe it was you that made this lovely little piece of art..." Grog said, and his voice had changed. The hesitance, the subtle undercurrent of meek forbearance was gone, replaced by a razor sharp grin. He knew what he wanted, and now had permission to take it.

"Funny how these things are, but I think something told me the exact same thing..." Vax giggled, fingers already struggling to loosen Grog's waistband, and snaking one hand in as soon as he got enough room.

"Now see," Grog caught at his arm, pulling himself away from Vax's grip, and holding his belt up with one hand. "I'm really feelin' like _that's_ not gonna do it for me this time."

He grinned when Vax tried to twist out of the half giant's grip. But despite Vax's whine of protest, Grog resolutely pushed him away, looking entirely too pleased with himself at how needy Vax was behaving. It was irritating as fuck.

"I gotta see you want it a little more, before I decide what I'm willin' to give you," Grog gloated. "Gotta get real serious like."

Grog settled himself at the edge of the bed, with Vax standing between his legs, and he was still so absurdly large, that even now his eyes were level with Vax's. It made Vax think of getting scolded by his father, ages ago, and he would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy it the tiniest bit. The undercurrent of silent authority and vulnerable submission, that their different positions in relation to each other lent to the whole exchange.

"So you're gonna come over here, an' I want you to stay exactly righ' there." The goliath hooked a finger into Vax's belt to pull him closer, then gripped his hands into Vax's hips and shoved down, as if he were gluing Vax to the floor. "You got it? No wiggling."

Vax nodded, and planted his feet obediently.

"Good. Now get outta these things," Grog's hands worked roughly at Vax's pants, forcibly shoving them down. A hot rush of shame rose in Vax's stomach as his cock, already erect and aching, was exposed, the humiliation making him throb. "There we go. I knew you were fuckin' horny, little bitch, jus' look at that slutty cock..."

Vax actually sobbed, a broken needy sound he didn't know he could make. Somehow he was still getting off on it, the disgrace, the public shaming, even while it wounded him. It was sick, and disgusting, and Vax loved every fucking second of it.

"An' now that we're all ready," Grog chanted in a singsong, a steel edge mixed in with the false cheer. "I'm gonna sit me right 'ere on the bed, an you're gonna stay righ' there, an' you're gonna jerk yourself off for me."

"Not going to help me Big Guy?"

"You gotta show me just how much you've been wantin' this," and Grog crossed his arms as he spoke. "Just don't get your shit on me when you finish."

The humiliation of it was crushing, open and raw and burning, the shame settling like a hot clench in the pit of his stomach. But Vax couldn't hold back a shuddering gasp as soon as he started. Having Grog sitting in front of him, eyes on his cock, _watching_ him masturbate.

It was fucking amazing.

Vax could feel the pressure building as he stroked himself, his speed and breathing both picking up their pace. The heat of Grog's eyes burned across his skin. He pulled his lips between his teeth, letting out a hiss, and closed his eyes as the world blurred. Tilting his head back to the ceiling, he ran his free hand through his hair, groaning at the tingles it sent through his skin. Enjoying the heat of his hand, the building pleasure, satisfaction coiling through his stomach at the shameful picture he knew he was painting.

"Stop." Grog's voice broke through the cottony abstraction, and a moment later the half giant seized his wrist and forced him to still.

"Grog--" he edged with a whine, something so close, but not quite there. "Fuck." The spike of sensation rolling through his stomach, as he nearly peaked. It made him bite his lip until it hurt, longing to chase the feeling, but Grog had him pinned, and he whimpered. Vainly trying to escape, he pushed at Grog's wrist with his free hand.

"You're gettin' rather too fresh with me, elf." Grog growled, his voice dropped to that harsh gravelly rumble that meant he was just as aroused as Vax was. "What if I just left you? I could just let you spoil...just itchin' to wank yourself off until it drives you crazy..."

"Grog--" Vax keened, lust constricting his breathing. "Fucking shit--"

"Alright. Maybe I'll let you off, this time."

Desperation fueled Vax, and he wasted no time in returning to the task of pleasuring himself as throughly as he could. He needed the release. Chasing after it with a visceral craving. Grog laughed, a low rumble that sent heat rolling through Vax's skin. Finally giving in to pure animalistic desire, Vax slid a hand up under his shirt, playing with his nipples.

"Oh that's right, there we go," Grog gloated, his taunting making Vax whimper, but the shame wasn't enough to make him stop. "That's the needy bitch I was lookin' for."

Roughly Grog pulled up the bottom of Vax's shirt, his hand settling on Vax's shoulder, so he could watch Vax touch himself. He pinched one nipple and pulled hard, making Vax groan with painful pleasure. It felt like an ache now, an insatiable hunger that Vax was scrambling to appease, a cup on the verge of overflowing. Vax edged again with a shiver, and a tiny gasp, reaching out to cling against Grog's shoulder.

Then Grog's huge hand seized his wrist again, peeling Vax's hand away from his cock. And the pure animal whimper Grog managed to pry from his mouth, made Vax color with shame and thrill with arousal at the same time, just listening to himself. Fuck. Shit. God, he sounded filthy even to himself. Coloring with embarrassment and humiliation, Vax leaned in to hide his face in Grog's shoulder. When he did, Grog's scent filled his brain, driving him mad with desire.

"Fuck, Grog. Please," Vax gasped, sobbing with almost physical pain at the denial, his breathing rough and ragged against Grog's neck. "Grog, I'm so fucking close, please, please, let me come. Let me finish--"

Then his voice disappeared into a feminine moan as Grog released his wrist, and he stroked himself. The half giant's hand went to his chest, toying with his nipples, till he gasped with the pleasure. Completely lost in the enjoyment, Vax clung to Grog's chest, running his tongue over Grog's neck and sucking down. Taking advantage of every sensation and shameless turn on he could get.

God he was so close.

Grog dropped his hand down to Vax's crotch, making no move to pleasure him. But the half giant's hand snaked up between his legs to find his ass, and he pressed a finger against Vax's entrance. There wasn't enough time for Grog to truly penetrate him, but the suggestion of it was more than enough to get Vax off, hard and brutal.

He came with a shock against Grog's bulk. Sobbing with the release, and coiling up to smother broken moans against the goliath's neck. Until at last he went limp and nearly boneless, leaning all his weight against Grog's chest, and soaking in the biting smell of the man's skin.

"You really went to town didn't you, elf boy. Got yourself all worked up." Grog taunted, and gave Vax's softening cock a painful flick, which made him whimper and edge again, still sensitive and coming down from the climax. "I might be gettin' a little jealous 'ere! You treat yourself so nicely, I may feel a little angry like, if I don' get the same..."

"Just gimme a second buddy..." Vax mumbled with a giddy laugh, reaching up to blindly pat Grog's face, before he dropped his hand down to feel up Grog's junk. "I'll blow this big fat fucking dick of yours so hard you can't stand up afterwards. Just...let me catch my breath..."

"Come on now," Grog growled impatiently, giving Vax a vicious knee in the groin. "You 'ad your fun, sprayed your jizz, now it's my turn. An' you better fuckin' treat me righ', or I swear you're gonna be black an' blue for a week."

Vax knew he would have dark bruises tomorrow, judging by how harshly Grog thrust him to his knees. But Vax didn't care. Grog had already worked his armored leather kilt down, and shoved Vax's head down onto his cock, till he hilted inside Vax's throat with a growl of satisfaction. Every thrust hurt like fucking hell, bruising his throat and making him gag, and it was agony trying to swallow. But after all, Vax wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and truth be told he'd been craving this. Being here, kneeling at Grog's feet, with his head between the goliath's legs, letting Grog use his throat like a personal cunt.

_Fuck_ , but it felt good to be Grog's bitch.


	3. Simple Tastes

It was a pretty straightforward arrangement really. When Vax needed a release he'd go to Grog, and Grog would either accommodate, or he wouldn't. He couldn't be sure, because Grog was a beast, and if he had his mind made up, nothing in the whole universe could move him. More often, it was Grog who found him though. In that case, either Vax would submit and yield to Grog's power until it nearly broke him, or he'd viciously resist until he was forced to bend anyway. He got off on it in either case, so it didn't really matter, and Grog never relented before he got what he came for.

After that first week, it wasn't something they did constantly. If he had to guess, Vax would have bet that it was because Grog liked to wind him up, to stand on the sidelines and watch him get more desperate. Not every week, but more than once a month. And it was usually quick too. Grog liked his sex to be fast and brutal, the one thing that never changed, and he always demanded Vax give his all, regardless of whether he'd get anything in return.

Mostly he was happy with Vax's bedroom, or his own, but he began to branch out a little after a while. One of the highlights being a shopping trip, when he caught Vax in a back alley when the others were busy doing something or other, and played up Vax's cock till he came in his pants. It was a mess of course, and humiliating as fuck, getting stroked off in a side street where anyone could find them. But it was one of the few times when it was about Vax's pleasure, and not Grog's, and it took weeks for Vax to stop getting hard every time he remembered it.

Pretty simple really. Grog really was a man of few tastes.

Which was why there was no real need for ceremony anymore. Grog just let himself into Vax's room without nocking, and shut the door behind him, turning to face Vax on the bed. It wasn't a surprise anymore, and Vax knew what was coming even before Grog told him, they'd done this often enough at this point.

"I'm feelin' itchy like," Grog said, almost carelessly. "Can't settle to anythin'."

"Why on earth could that be Big Man?" Vax knew the answer, but it was always fun to play dumb, just for the hell of it. Something about watching Grog try and put his thoughts into words. Grog was a simple man after all, and his mastery of wordplay was far from anything you could describe as clever. It was adorable.

"Bit of a mystery innit? I been tryin'a puzzle it out all evenin'..."

"Don't see how I can be much help, can't really read your mind buddy,"

Vax was already naked under the sheets, (he was one that subscribed to the 'sleep in the nude' campaign, which beside comfort had the added benefit of always being ready for sex). So it was a simple matter to prop himself up on his palms, and let his legs fall apart, until the shape of his cock could be seen through the sheets, in a gesture that would have been glaringly blatant for anyone more observant than Grog. As it was, it took a moment for Grog to notice. When he finally caught on, his eyes lingered on Vax's crotch with transparent gratification, a slowly building grin spreading across his face.

"My thinkin' is like, I got everythin' I want," Grog continued with the circular conversation, even though both of them fully understood where it would lead. "I got blood, an' guts, an' glory; some money, an' plenty of booze."

"So what's the problem then?" Vax fell back onto the mattress as he spoke, it was always easier for him to feign unconsciousness when he was talking to the ceiling.

"The only thing I 'aven't got like," Grog came to stand over him at the edge of the bed, "is a whore to wind up the evenin' nice and proper."

"Still not exactly sure what that's got to do with me, Big Guy." Vax said evasively, "unless you're trying to say that you think I'm a whore..."

"I'm tryin' to say that I think your a slutty bitch," Grog said, finally abandoning all pretense. "An' I'm feelin' cooped up, so I want you to suck my dick."

There it was, when Grog finally just up and said it. Fucking son of a bitch.The naked shame of it never failed to set Vax's teeth on edge. He slipped a hand between his legs, and groped himself through the sheets, pulling his lower lip between his teeth in order to keep himself quiet. And Grog just watched, the satisfied grin spreading across his face. God damn him, but he could be such a conceited shit-head.

"That's," Vax was struggling to get his voice back, damn it, "a terrible thing to call someone Grog."

"Doesn't mean it ain't true."

"What if I'm not in the mood, have you thought about that?"

"Get the fuck over 'ere, an' suck my dick already, Jesus." Grog pushed out of his armor as he spoke, straightening up with his cock hanging heavy and exposed between his legs. And god damn him, but Vax was already aching for the thing. You could always count on that slimy motherfuck to play dirty.

Ah, fuck it. This was feeling like a submission evening.

Really, he'd gone far enough with Grog, it shouldn't faze him anymore. But it still burned, in a brutally satisfying way, to expose himself when he kicked away the sheet. It fucked him up every time. Crawling across the mattress, Vax settled on his knees at the edge, his hands drifting out to find Grog's cock.

"No--" Grog snapped, with a sharp cuff to the side of Vax's head. "No hands. Use your mouth."

Grog's hand sank into his hair, and Vax let the half giant guide him. The thickness was familiar, the weight, the taste, all a well remembered part of Grog, and Vax had learned well how to compensate by now. He usually had more to deal with in fact, Grog was so much slower than usual. Giving a little push, a little undercurrent of pressure, but mostly allowing Vax to get himself settled.

He gave Vax's hair a sharp tug, but that was almost more of a reward, considering how much Vax got off on it. And Vax couldn't contain a heartfelt groan around Grog at the stinging painpleasure of the gesture. A low chuckle was the only answer, and a forward thrust of the goliath's hips, as Grog finally began to move. Then Vax could do nothing, but dutifully pleasure Grog with everything he had, while the half giant guided him with the hand in his hair.

Vax wanted desperately to touch himself. The half giant in his mouth was still soft, but Vax was already hard as fuck, and by the time it reached this stage he was never above playing with himself. But Grog had made it clear by now. No masturbating, unless Grog gave permission. It was so bad he anchored his hands in the sheets, and when he began to taste precum he couldn't help but spread his legs and grind down against the mattress, letting out a frustrated whine at how almost there it was.

"Look at you," Grog mused in his cheerful, razor edged singsong, and he ground to a halt in the back of Vax's throat. Then Vax was trapped, held down and smothered by the hand on the back of his head, as Grog carelessly continued speaking. "You always get so itchy 'alf way through, I just can't break you out of it..."

A gag reflex rose in Vax's stomach. One and then another, the burn spreading through his chest, his lungs beginning to revolt as Grog held him down. His throat worked around Grog's cock involuntarily, trying either to swallow him down, or push him back up, anything to relieve the blockage. But Grog was immovable, always shoving himself deeper at every opportunity. Vax was lightheaded, completely naked to Grog, being held down and abused, and fuck but he was turned on, a string of precum dripping on the floor.

Then Grog pulled away, the air in Vax's lungs roaring back, and Grog tried to hold him upright like trying to support a handful of wet noodles while he tried to get his balance. A sharp shove pushed Vax back onto the bed, and he was too uncoordinated to do anything but let Grog completely have his way. He was still struggling for breath when Grog settled over him, and a meaty hand locked over his throat, choking him off for half a second. The half a second of dizzy clawing for breath where there was none turned his stomach, and his cock must be twitching because Grog growled and flicked him, forcing out a flinch and whine.

It was just an instant, and Grog released him, now pulling Vax's legs apart. At the gesture Vax let out a high pitched whimper, far past the coherent forming of words, trying futilely to fight against Grog's brute strength. The goliath growled at his struggling, and forcefully overpowered him, dragging his legs apart and making him spread them open. Vax groaned, digging his head back into the sheet, ready to come right then and there from the disgrace of this position, if he only had the stimulus.

But Grog wasn't finished, and he sank a hand down to Vax's ass, suddenly assaulting the entrance hard and demanding. With a shock, Vax tried to writhe away, uttering a string of half formed protests and pleas. Then Grog shoved a finger inside, getting all the way up to where Vax was sensitive, and stroked it with a fingertip. It made Vax go wordless, inadvertently grinding down into Grog's finger, as his body begged for more.

"God, you're such a pathetic slut," Grog snarled, as he continued to work Vax, till he could add a second finger. Which made Vax moan and roll his hips as he edged. "I 'aven't even fucked you yet, an' you're 'ere sobbing like a goddamn woman."

For all that, there was a clear intention to Grog's teasing, a sharp pointed focus. He kept bringing Vax right back to the edge, then letting him fall back, unsatisfied. Getting more desperate with every taste, more unstrung, chasing after relief and wordlessly moaning at the addition of a third finger. Grog always knew how to turn him into a complete bitch.

And fucking hell, but it was satisfying as fuck.

At last Grog pulled out his fingers, making Vax whimper without the sensation of being filled, but a moment later he flopped Vax over onto his stomach with one huge meaty hand, and then Vax wasn't complaining. Fuck yes, this was the part he'd been waiting for, god he was so ready. He felt Grog's fingers again, a final bit of teasing, a last moment of clumsy stretching. Then the tip of Grog's cock pressed against Vax's entrance, and the goliath sank in.

It drew a heartfelt groan from Vax, as Grog finally hilted inside him, and he couldn't stop shaking as he tried to get himself back under control. Grog was overwhelming, filling him to the breaking point, stretching him around something so impossibly hot and hard. When Grog gave a rough thrust of his hips, it was too soon, before Vax was steeled for it, and Vax sobbed with the pleasure.

Getting fucked by Grog hurt. Getting held down against the bed, with Grog's hand rooted in his hair, and Grog's cock deep in his ass, being used like a sex toy. It hurt like a fucking bitch, and Vax lived for it, moaning at every painful thrust, as his sensitivities were assaulted by Grog's pure size. The humiliation, the vicious treatment, the tangible domination, were everything he craved. He had no where to go, no way to hide, but lie limp against the bed and let Grog use him.

God this felt good.

"That's righ'." Grog gloated triumphantly. "I knew you were a bitch, you love gettin' that fat dick in the ass, I know you."

"Fuck off."

"Don't mouth me bitch," and Grog gave another hard thrust that made Vax moan.

It was so simple, for Grog to overpower him. Grog did it like it was nothing. Taking everything Vax had, as if it was lighter than a feather. There was nothing to do but yield really, and Vax was struggling not to give in, knowing how futile it was to pit his strength against Grog's.

"You look real pretty right now Vax, my own personal slut, just for me to fuck." Grog taunted, leaning over Vax to growl in his ear.

"I'm not your slut."

"Oh you are though. Cry for me," Grog's huge clumsy hands idly began to play with Vax's nipples as he talked, driving Vax half mad with stimulation, until he was moaning breathlessly, entirely limp in Grog's grip. "Cry, and show me what a bitch you are. I know you like bein' my bitch, I know you do."

Vax was working hard now, to resist the climax, to make it last. Because Grog almost never fucked him, truly pinned him down and fucked him like a bitch, and Vax needed to draw it out. He wanted it of course, that was a given. The shame of it was addictive, the weakness, the humiliation. He wanted to give in, because coming now would mean defeat, would mean showing Grog that he was his bitch, that he deep down he liked it. That was what coming now would mean, and the competitive part of Vax couldn't just give up and orgasm yet, even if he knew that part of him wanted it.

Then Grog's hands were on his throat, cutting off his air supply, making him vulnerable and dependent again. Dragging him back off the bed with the vice like grip he had on Vax's throat, Grog pushed in for a final thrust, and released. And with the feeling of Grog's hands around his throat strangling him like an animal, Grog's cock filling him from the inside, the heat, the humiliation, the disgrace of it, Vax thrilled with the climax and came. His body clenching around Grog, as he stained the bedsheets.

As soon as Grog was finished, Grog dropped him unceremoniously into the bed, pulling out and leaving him limp. Vax was too exhausted to do anything but submit, empty and aching now that he no longer had Grog filling him. The half giant's footsteps moved away, but he didn't leave the room, and after a moment he was back. Gently he turned Vax over, and clumsily tilted his head up.

"'ere," Grog said, pressing something against his lips, "drink up. All you little guys are so noodly after gettin' fucked."

It was a wooden cup of water, and Vax had no choice but to submit and drink, gratefully accepting the liquid. Grog let him flop back when he'd drank, and after a moment Vax felt something cold, as Grog began to clean him up with a damp rag. At last Grog was satisfied with that too, and impatiently dragged back the bedsheets to tuck Vax into bed.

Chasing after Grog's face, as the half giant leaned over him to get him settled, Vax clutched onto Grog's shoulders and dragged himself up for a kiss. It was gentle now, entirely instigated by Vax's affectionate clinginess, and Grog followed Vax's lead until he relented.

"Fucking love you Big Guy," Vax gasped, as soon as he had room to speak. A low chuckle rippled through Grog's chest, and he ruffled Vax's hair.

"You really are a hopeless wreck after gettin' it in the butt," Grog said grinning.


End file.
